Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses
by Baby-M-xo
Summary: Troy and Gabriella always spend Christmas together. It's been that way since they were born. This year their parents and them are going to a Ski Resort in New York for Christmas in bid to get Troy and Gabriella together. What will happen? R & R please! :D
1. Trailer!

Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses.

Trailer

_I don't want a lot for Christmas._

Christmas is coming! And every year Christmas was the same for Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

_There's just one thing I need._

They spent Christmas together, every year. It was a special occasion every year when Anna Montez and her daughter Gabriella would spend Christmas at the Bolton's.

_I don't care about the presents._

It had been this way ever since Gabriella and Troy were babies. There parents all went to college together and with none of them having family close by they counted each other as family.

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

They loved Christmas and this year their families were doing something extra special for Christmas. They were going to a Ski Lodge in New York for Christmas and New Year.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

When the two teenagers were given the news, they were ecstatic! What they didn't know was that their parents had planned it deliberately in bid to get Troy and Gabriella together.

_Make my wish come true._

Gabriella liked Troy. Troy liked Gabriella. What will happen at the Ski Lodge? Will they become more than Best Friends? And will a new relationship be on the horizons?

_Baby all I want for Christmas is You._

Find out in Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses….

This story is my special fan fiction story for Christmas so I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I would like at least 3 comments on the trailer. Ideas are welcome. So please R & R. Or I won't publish my story.

Mairéad

aka

Baby-M-xo


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

**Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses**

**Chapter one: Surprises**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own high school musical or Zac Efron but he is on the top of my Christmas List for Santa.**

**No-one's POV**

Gabriella groaned as she heard the sound of her alarm go off. "Good Morning Albuquerque" the voice boomed. Gabriella rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm. The alarm read 6.00am. Well at least she has something to look forward to it was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Gabriella smiled to herself as she rolled out of bed and went for a shower. Every year Gabriella always got excited about Christmas. Buy she didn't get excited because of the Christmas tree that was all lit up, because of the presents because material possessions didn't really matter to her or the fact that her and her mom spent Christmas Eve watching all the old Christmas movies or the fact that she loved the Christmas songs. The reason she got excited was because every Christmas her and her mom spent Christmas with the Bolton's. There were only a few months between Gabriella and the Bolton's son, Troy. Troy was 4 months older than Gabriella. Troy's birthday was August and Gabriella's was December. As Gabriella came out the shower she could smell her mom's delicious home-made pancakes. She quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white vest top and a hooded sweatshirt that had a set of headphones on it and a pair of black pumps. She decided to wear very little make up today and she let her long, dark brown hair dry in its natural curls. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Then she grabbed her school bag and went downstairs to get breakfast.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Morning mom", I said cheerfully.

"Someone's in a good mood today", my mom replied as she gave me a plate with pancakes on it.

"Yeh, it's the last day of school", I said.

It's not that I don't like school it's just I'm in need of a break.

"I know it is sweetie so I hope you have a good day but before you leave for school your Auntie Lucy and I have something we would like to tell you and Troy". She said.

"Ok mom", I smiled and carried on eating.

Just then the door opened and I heard Auntie Lucy call "is there anyone here?"

"In the kitchen" my mom shouted.

"Morning Troy, would you like some pancakes?" my mom asked.

"Morning Auntie Maria and yes please" Troy said.

I couldn't help but smile. It brought a warm feeling inside knowing that Troy called my mom that. I don't know why though.

**Troy's POV**

I woke up this morning in a really good mood. I think it was because it was the last day of school and Christmas was coming! I love Christmas. Me, My Mom and My Dad and Gabriella and Her Mom always spend Christmas together. It's been that way since we were babies. I got dressed for school and went downstairs. I didn't have time to grab breakfast because my mom was desperate to get out the house for some very weird reason.

"Mom, why are you in a rush?" I questioned.

"We are going round to Auntie Maria's". She answered as she got in the car.

"Why are we going so early?" I asked.

"Because you're Auntie Maria and I have something we want to tell you and Gabi, now get in the car". She said.

I did as I was told. I knew better than to annoy my mom. She can get pretty scary at times. On the way around to Gabi's we had the radio on and suddenly Mariah Carey - All I Want for Christmas came on and I couldn't help but hum along with it. We got to Gabi's and Auntie Maria asked if I wanted pancakes so I had some because her pancakes are delicious. Me and Gabriella sat and ate them while our mother's told us what they wanted to talk to us about.

**No-one's POV**

"Ok well as you know every year we all spend Christmas together" Maria started

"Yeh", Gabriella and Troy said whilst still eating their pancakes.

"Well this year we decided to do something different" Lucy said

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and they both looked really confused.

"We are going to a Ski Lodge in New York for Christmas, we leave tonight" both women said together……

"AWESOME!" Gabriella and Troy shouted together.

Both women just laughed at their children.

"So your not annoyed that we will be away for Christmas and New Year and you won't see much of your friends over the holidays", Maria asked both teenagers.

"Of course not it will be fun at least we might get to see some snow", Gabriella said.

"Yeh and we can go skiing" Troy said.

"Well that's good" Lucy laughed.

"Oh did we forget to mention we leave at midnight tonight" Maria said.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her into a big bear hug and whispered in her ear "This will be the best Christmas EVER Brie".

Gabriella chuckled slightly and whispered back "I know it will Troy".

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long I just wanted to make it a brief first chapter. I wonder what will happen when they tell their friends that they're going to New York. What will happen at the airport? Find out in chapter 2 of Christmas Wishes and Mistletoes Kisses. It should be posted by tomorrow night. Oh and Thanks to everyone how reviewed please keep reviewing as I have said before at least 3 reviews before chapter 2 is posted. Merry Christmas everyone:D **

**Baby-M-xo**

**aka**

**Mairéad x**


	3. Chapter 2: A Journey To Remember

**Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses**

**Chapter 2: A Journey To Remember**

**No-one's POV**

After the little surprise form both their parents Gabriella and Troy set pf for their last day at East High before Christmas. They were both really excited about this holiday in New York and besides it was also Christmas which meant they would be spending lots of time with each other. They were sitting in silence in Troy's car as they headed for school. It wasn't an awkward silence they were sitting in, it was a comfortable one and they both knew that even though it was quiet they were really enjoying each other's company. Troy decided it was time to break the silence …

Troy **Bold / Gabriella **Normal

"**So Brie, do you want to stop off and grab a coffee before school?"** **Troy asked**

"Sure, want me to run in and get it while you wait in the car?" Gabriella said

"**Yeh, sure"** **Troy replied**

"Ok well stop off at starbuck's and then we can head to school" said Gabriella

"**So are you looking forward to Christmas in New York then?"** **Troy asked**

"Yes! It will be awesome" exclaimed Gabriella

Troy just laughed

"**How did I know you would say that"** **said Troy but he was still laughing**

"What do you think our friends will say when they find out that we won't be here in Albuquerque for Christmas?" asked Gabriella

" **They will probably be shocked and tell us to have fun" said Troy**

"Yeh I guess, but I'm kinda sad we won't be here in Albuquerque for Christmas but I have always wanted to go to New York for Christmas" Gabriella sighed

"**Don't worry Brie we will have a wonderful time and I promise you that I will be there by your side the entire time and I am ****DEFINETLY **** teaching you how to snowboard" said Troy in a serious tone.**

"Thanks Troy you're the best" said Gabriella then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

They both felt a spark but they ignored it thinking that it was nothing but what they didn't know was that there would be many more moments like these to come and they couldn't ignore their feelings for much longer. They arrived at Starbuck's and Gabriella ran in to get them coffee. She came back out with a Caramel Hot Chocolate for herself and a Latte for Troy.

"**You know me to well Brie" said Troy as he took the latte from Gabriella.**

With that they both started to head for East High School. They still had at least 15 minutes till the bell went for homeroom but it only took 5 to get there. They finally reached East High and just as Troy parked the car the rest of the wildcat gang ran over to greet them. (_**Just to make things clear Sharpay is one of the gang and she is nice to them and she is dating Zeke, Taylor is dating Chad, Jason is dating Kelsi and Ryan is dating Martha. But Troy and Gabriella aren't dating yet.)**_

"Hey guys" said Gabriella as she got out of the car

"Hey Gabster" said Chad and he gave Gabriella a brotherly hug

"Hey dude" said Chad as he let go of Gabi

"Hey Chad" said Troy and they gave each other a manly hug

"So is everyone excited for Christmas" asked Sharpay

"Yeh! But me and Troy have something to tell you guys…." Said Gabriella

"Me and Brie are going to New York for Christmas **AND **New Year" Troy blurted out

"Oh my gosh! You guys are sooooo lucky!" screeched Sharpay

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other their faces at that moment in time would have spelt out the word confused.

"What my sister means is New York having amazing sights, shops and Broadway shows" Ryan butted in.

"Aw ok then. But that means we won't see each other over the holidays" said Gabriella

"Yeh but girl we can live with that as long as you promise to have fun with Troy and keep us up to date on the gossip" said Taylor

Gabriella laughed then said "I promise Tay" and she hugged her best friend

"Ok, well guys I think we better get heading to homeroom I certainly don't want detention with Darbus on the last day of school" said Zeke

The gang headed to homeroom and they all walked in couple's so which meant Troy and Gabriella were standing behind all of their friends. Their friends knew they liked each other but they were too blind to see what was right in front of them. They got into homeroom and took their seats just as the bell sounded.

Today was going to be a LOOOONNNNNGGGGG day for Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly got out her notebook and started writing a note to Taylor.

Gabriella **bold / Taylor **normal

**Are we still going to the mall after school to get Chad and Troy's Christmas Presents?**

Yes of course we are! I don't have a clue what to get Chad. :S What are you getting Troy?

**I have a rough idea. Lol. Why don't you get Chad something to do with Basketball?**

Thanks Gabriella just state the obvious. Lol. :D I think I might see if I can get 2 tickets to the next Red Hawk's b-ball game.

**Good idea Tay:D**

So what are you getting Troy?

**I think I might get him a dog tag chain and on the back of it get T+G engraved onto it. But I'm not sure. :S**

Gabi:D That's a brilliant idea I'm sure Troy would love it. ;)

**Ok well we can discuss it more during free period. Meet me in the gym. :D**

Ok see ya then:D

What Gabriella and Taylor didn't know was that on the other side of the classroom Chad and Troy were having the exact same conversation.

Chad **bold / Troy **normal

**Hey dude! R we still hitting the mall aftr skool today?**

Yes. What are you getting Taylor for her Christmas?

**I don't have a scooby :S. What are you gettin Gabster?**

I was thinking about jewellery like a necklace or bracelet or a promise ring with something engraved onto it. :S

**That's a good idea Troy. :) I'm sure Gabster would love it. **

Thanks Chad, well we can discuss it more during free period work out.

The bell sounded and they gang quickly hurried out the classroom. They all went their separate ways to their classes. Gabriella and Taylor headed to Physics, Chad, Kelsi, and Zeke headed to Maths, Troy, Sharpay, Martha and Ryan headed to English. They day went but really quickly and after 3rd period it was a free period for the basketball team and Gabriella and Taylor. The other's had Drama.

"So Tay about the present's. What do you think of what I'm getting Troy?" asked Gabriella

"In the words of Sharpay, I think it sounds FABULOUS!" exclaimed Taylor and they both laughed.

"Thanks Tay you're a brilliant friend. BFF's always" said Gabriella

"Yep, BFF's always" said Taylor then she smiled

"Hey man, what do you think about the present I'm getting Brie?" asked Troy as he dribbled a basketball

"I think you should go for it dude, I think Gabster will love it" said Chad

"Thanks man" Troy said.

With that they all carried on with what they were doing. It was the end of the day actually to be precise it was round about 5 o clock and both Gabriella and Troy had came back from the trip to the mall with each other's gift (**you will have to wait and find out what they got each other**) They knew their flight was at midnight so both of them tried to get as much sleep as they could before they headed to the airport. It was going to be a very long journey but a journey to remember.

**Gabriella's POV **

I came back from getting Troy's Christmas present, I wrapped it, packed it in my suitcase with all my clothes I would be taking away with me and then I packed my on flight bag. That consisted of my ipod, my favourite book To Kill a Mockingbird (**read that book and it's brilliant**) and a few other bits and bobs. Once I had finally done all that I lay on my bed. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I thought I had only been asleep at least half an hour but it was longer.

"Gabi sweetheart wake up its 8 o clock, we need to go to the airport" my mother spoke softly

I groaned then I finally got up. I took a quick shower put my hair up in a messy bun and threw on my pink tracksuit and put on my white ballet flats and then headed downstairs with my luggage.

Once I had got downstairs I saw Troy listening to his ipod and my Auntie Lucy and Uncle Jack sitting on the sofa talking to my mom.

"Right I'm ready" I said

"Finally" groaned Troy then he flashed me one of his 1000 watt lightbulb smiles that you would need sunglasses to protect your eyes from. I just giggled then hit him playfully on the chest.

With that we climbed into the Bolton's mini van and set off for Albuquerque international airport.

**Troy's POV**

Once we left Brie's house we headed for the airport. Me and Brie sat in the back just talking and listening to music on our ipod's. In about 45 minutes we had reached our destination, the airport! We checked in then we headed to the departure lounge. It seemed like we were in the departure lounge for ages but our flight was finally called and we boarded the plane. But what Brie and I didn't know was that our parent's had booked seats in 1st class. We were in shock when we were show our seats. Me and Brie sat together and our parents sat behind us. This definitely was going to be a journey to remember.

**Sorry guys. :( I would have updated sooner but I have been really stressed out cause of Christmas plus I have been very busy. I don't know if anyone from the United Kingdom reads my story but if you have you will know that Leon Jackson won the x factor! Well guess what! I met him the other day, he is sooooo cute. For anyone else who is wondering what I am on about I will use a photo of Leon as my avatar image on my profile for you's to see what he looks like. Anyways just like to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing on my story! You's are awesome. :D Well I need to go now because it's 10.45pm and Santa is coming tonight. Lol. Anyways I promise in the next Drama (Christmas Eve in the story) the drama will DEFINITELY kick in. Like always 3 reviews before I update. Merry Christmas Everyone:D x**

**Mairéad-xo**


	4. Chapter 3: Christmas Eve!

**Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Eve!**

**No-one's POV**

It had been a long journey for everyone, as soon as they had reached the ski lodge they would be staying at they checked in and decided to go to bed because they were all completely tired. Jack and Lucy Bolton had room 266 on the 4th floor and Maria Montez had room 268 which was next door to the Bolton's, and Troy and Gabriella had room number 103 which was a joining room (A room with a door separating the tow bedrooms) on the 6th floor. (**Encase your wondering why there are so many floors it's a very large ski lodge. Lol**.) Both families headed there separate ways and said that they would all meet in the lodge's dining room for breakfast at 10am. (**It's like 3am in the morning encase you's are wondering.**)

**Troy's POV **

"**Hey Brie, do you need help with your bags?" asked Troy**

"_No thanks, I think I have it covered" she said then she giggled_

_**Gosh I just love her laugh thought Troy, she looks so wonderful even if she is only wearing a tracksuit with a pair of vans and her hair up in a messy bun. Wait! Brie's my best friend I shouldn't be feeling this way……**_

"_Hello? Earth to Troy?" said Gabriella as she waved her hand in front of his face_

"**Oh sorry I was just spaced out" Troy answered and laughed nervously **

"_It's ok, Here's our room" said Gabriella as she swiped the electronic card key._

"**Well I'm going to go and unpack and then get some sleep" said Troy**

"_Same here, I will see you in the morning" said Gabriella and she rubbed her eye (that's a sign that she is tired thought Troy and he smiled) then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek_

"_Night wildcat" said Gabriella and with that she headed into her half of the room_

I really need to start controlling my feelings thought Troy and with that he plugged his ipod into his ears and fell asleep dreaming about Gabriella….

**Gabriella's POV**

Last night was really tiring I was really glad to get sleep but it took me a while to actually fall asleep I kept dreaming about Troy…I know what you're going to say it will be something like No! You can't like him you's are best friends nothing more. But that's the thing I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach Everytime I give him a kiss on the cheek or hug him it's like a million butterflies flying about in my stomach. I'm really confused right now I think I will just concentrate on this holiday then I will figure out my feelings for Troy……

I got up and went for a shower I just stood there and let the hot water run over me it was very soothing and sort of helped me clear my mind anyways I had been in the shower for long enough and decided to get out and decide what I was going to wear today. I let my hair dry by itself into its natural curls and picked a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with my chestnut brown Ugg boots to wear on my feet and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with a hoodie on top to keep her warm. She glanced out the window and looked out to see dark grey clouds above and a thick layer of snow covering the ground. She was really excited this was the first time she had saw snow since she was a little girl. Oh my gosh she though. She definitely had to wake Troy up now to tell him the news. She ran to Troy's part of the room…

"_Troy! Wake up!" screamed an over excited Gabriella._

Troy just groaned and put the pillow over his head to block out the noise of Gabriella jumping up and down.

"Troy! Wake up now or there will be severe consequences" screamed Gabriella and she climbed onto his four poster and jumped up and down on it.

"**5 more minutes please Brie" Troy begged.**

He opened one eye and glanced at the clock it read 8.43am

"**Brie it's not even quarter to nine yet and your already hyper" laughed Troy.**

"_I know! But Troy there's something magical outside and you have to see it!" she exclaimed and sat down on the edge of his bed_.

**Troy's POV**

I think Gabriella really needs to calm down after all it's not even 9am yet. I was brought back to reality with the ringing of my sidekick which was lying on the bedside table

"**Everyday of our lives,**

**Wanna**** find you there wanna hold on tight,**

**Gonna**** run while we're young and keep the faith,**

**Everyday from right now gonna use our voices to scream out loud,**

**Take my hand together we will celebrate,**

**Oh everyday" **

Troy smiled at the memory

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Brie! You seriously expect me to watch this movie" Troy moaned_

"_Please Troy" said Brie and she put on the puppy dog eyes_

"_Aww Brie come' on you know I can't resist that face" said Troy_

_But Gabriella still persisted with the puppy dog eyes and eventually Troy gave in._

"_Fine! I give in. you win Brie" said Troy and he sighed this was going to be a loooooong evening._

_Troy sat on the couch with Brie sitting in his lap as they watched High School Musical 2. It wasn't that bad actually but he didn't want to admit it. When it came to Vanessa Hudgens singing __**I Gotta Go My Own Way **__Gabriella sat teary eyed. When the movie finished Gabriella asked Troy what he thought of it and what was his favourite song._

"_It wasn't that bad actually" laughed Troy_

"_What was your favourite song?" asked Gabriella_

"_I think my favourite song would have to be __**Everyday**__" answered Troy_

"_Mine too!" said Gabriella then she grabbed Troy's sidekick and started playing around with it. When she was done she gave Troy his sidekick back. Troy wondered what she had done but let it go. The next day in the locker rooms at East High his phone started ringing then he realised that Gabriella had changed his ringtone to Everyday from High School Musical 2. Everyone in the locker room laughed at told him that he had it bad for Gabriella but he turned bright red and said they were just friends. _

_**End of flashback**_

Troy smiled at the memory and realised that his phone was still ringing so he picked it up and saw the caller ID. It was Chad. So he rejected the call and climbed out of bed and crept over to the window where Gabriella was and grabbed her by the waist and spun her round.

"_Troy! Put me down now!" screamed a giggling Gabriella_

"**No not until you say it!" laughed Troy and he carried on spinning her around**

"_No! Never!" laughed Gabriella she was actually crying with laughter at this point because Troy had thrown her onto his bed and began tickling her._

"**Say it!" said Troy and he carried on tickling her until she finally caved in**

"Fine! Troy Alexander Bolton you are the hottest guy ever, you are sweeter than a caramel hot chocolate from Starbuck's and I am madly in love with you" said Gabriella.

Troy let go of her.

"**Why thank you" said Troy then he smirked as he headed for the bathroom to take a shower.**

**No-one's POV**

Finally after Troy was out of the shower and dressed they headed down to the dining room to meet their parent's for breakfast.

"_Good morning you two" greeted Jack _

"Morning Dad" said Troy as he took the seat across from his dad.

"**Morning Uncle Jack" said Gabriella as she took the seat next to Troy.**

"_**Did you have a good sleep?" asked Maria and Lucy**_

"_Yes" They both replied at the same time. _

The grown up's laughed and then they ordered their breakfast.

"_**So what's **__**the plan for today" asked Gabriella as she swallowed a bit of her chocolate chip pancake.**_

"_**Well we were thinking we could go into the centre of New York and do a bit of shopping then go to Central Park **_(_I think that's what it's called?)__** And see the big Christmas Tree, then maybe have some dinner at a nice restaurant" said Lucy Bolton as she sipped her cup of coffee**_

"_Then after dinner we booked ticket's to go and see Hairspray" said Maria Montez_

"**Sounds like fun" said Troy who had just finished his blueberry waffles.**

"_Well meet us here in the lobby of the ski lodge at 11.30am then we can head off" said Jack _

"_**Ok Uncle Jack" said Gabriella.**_

Then they all headed back to their rooms to get there stuff they would need for today. Gabriella decided to put on her thick khaki green parka coat. That would definitely keep her warm she thought. Then she grabbed her black Abercrombie and Fitch over shoulder bag and she put in it her fully charged bright blue ipod nano, her blue crystal encrusted sidekick, Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows which was the book she was reading right now, and some other stuff. Once she was done she headed through into Troy's room to see if he was ready. And he was. She found him putting on his Wildcat hoodie and putting his ipod and sidekick into his pocket's.

"_**Ready wildcat?" asked Gabriella as she walked over to him**_

"**Yep! I sure am" answered Troy and he took Gabriella's hand and they walked down to the lobby to meet their parent's and get their day started.**

"_Come on everyone" said Jack as they walked outside_.

The bitter cold air nipping at their faces and turning their cheeks a rosy pink colour.

"_**We're coming try being patient" said Lucy**_

"_But I'm excited after all Santa Claus comes tonight!" exclaimed Jack as he put on his best five year old voice._

"**Um…..Dad…..Never do that again or I will disown you" said a shocked Troy.**

Everyone just laughed and climbed into the car. Jack was driving with Lucy sitting next to him, Maria was sitting in the middle reading her book and Troy and Gabriella were in the back listening to their ipod's. It looked like a normal family scene. Soon they were in the centre of New York and they parked the car and headed into the shopping mall to do a bit of shopping.

"_Ok everyone, here are the instructions so listen carefully" said Maria_

"_**We will all head our separate ways and we will meet in Starbuck's at 2.30pm" said Lucy**_

"_Then we will grab a quick coffee and head for Central Park" said Maria_

"Ok" said Jack, Gabriella and Troy. And with that they all headed their separate ways. Well by separate ways I mean the adult's together and Troy and Gabriella together. Gabriella dragged Troy into every shop imaginable. The headed into Macy's the department store, then into a few more shops then they reached the Disney store.

"Oh my gosh Troy look!" exclaimed Gabriella as she picked up a soft teddy of Thumper from Bambi.

"**Aww Brie, he's cute" laughed Troy.**

Once they had passed the section of soft toys they came to the High School Musical section. This section of the shop was Troy's worst nightmare, but Gabriella just laughed at his facial expression and started looking about. After about 45 more minutes they left the Disney store and then they passed Tiffany's the jewellers shop. Naturally Gabriella wanted to go in. This was one shop that Troy didn't mind going into as he wanted to get her an extra something for Christmas.

"**See anything you like Brie?" asked Troy they looked in the cabinet's **

"Yeh but it costs a fortune" said Gabriella as she continued to look

"**Show me what it is then" said Troy**

Gabriella pointed to a silver locket that was in the shape of a love heart. It had blue diamonds encrusted into it. When you opened it there were 4 spaces to put photo's in and on the back you could get anything you wanted engraved into it.

"**Brie that's gorgeous" smiled Troy**

"I know" then she sighed "But it costs a lot" she continued.

"**How much is it?" asked Troy**

"It's $86.95" said Gabriella

"**That isn't that bad a price Brie" said Troy. They continued looking then they walked out the shop. **

"Ok well I need to get you something else to go with your Christmas present" said Gabriella

"**Same here" said Troy**

"Well it's 1.30pm the now…so meet back here at the fountain at 2.15pm then we can head to meet our parent's" said Gabriella

"**Ok, see you soon Brie" said Troy they gave each other a hug then they went their separate ways. **

Troy headed back to Tiffany's to get that locket for Gabriella. When he entered the shop he asked the assistant to purchase the necklace and then she asked did he want anything engraved into it and he said T+G FOREVER. This is perfect he thought it will go perfectly with what I have her already. With that he left the shop and looked in a few more shops then he headed back to the fountain to meet Brie. While he was at the fountain he decided to give Chad a phone call.

Troy **bold **/ Chad underlined

"**Hey man" said Troy**

"S'up dude" sad Chad

"**Nothing much, just getting Brie something else for her Christmas" said Troy**

"Wow! What did you get her?" asked Chad

"**I got her this locket she liked in Tiffany's and got T+G FOREVER engraved into the back of it" he said with a smile on his face**

"Wow! You sure your "just friends"?" asked Chad using air quotes.

"**Well….. Um…….Eh….." stammered Troy**

"Let me guess…You have these feelings you can't explain for her?" asked Chad

"**Yeh I suddenly start thinking about her all the time" sighed Troy**

"Your in love with her!" exclaimed a gleeful Chad who on the other end of the phone was jumping up and down with excitement

"**That's what I was afraid of" sighed Troy "I don't want to ruin our friendship cause of it though" he spoke quietly but still loud enough for Chad to hear him.**

"Well if it helps…from what Taylor has told me….Gabriella has these feelings for you too" said Chad

"**Thanks dude, I dunno what I'd do without you… I guess I will wait and see what happens after all it is Christmas tomorrow then there's New Year's Eve" said Troy**

"Good luck man" Chad said

"**Well I'm off cause I see Brie coming" Troy said**

And with that they hung up. But with Gabriella once she had purchased the rest of Troy's present, which consisted of a signed Laker's b-ball shirt, a signed Laker's b-ball, 2 ticket's to a Laker's v. Knick's b-ball game and a Laker's b-ball shirt with Bolton 14 on the back of it she left the shop. The total of her purchases came to $120 she was left with $30 and she decided to keep it encase she needed it. After she had left the Sport's shop she took out her sidekick and she called Taylor.

Taylor underlined  / Gabriella **bold**

"**Hey Tay" said Gabi**

"Hey Gabs!" said Taylor

"**How are you? How are things in Albuquerque? Is there snow?" asked Gabriella**

"Ok first of all chill Gabs, I'm good thanks, things are fine here, and it has just started snowing" Taylor answered all of Gabi's questions

**Gabriella just laughed.**

"So what's up girl? How are things with you and Troy? What's New York like?" Taylor asked.

"Everything's in complete awesomeness, Things with me and Troy are brilliant and New York is FABULOUS!" exclaimed Gabriella

"**Well that's good" laughed Taylor. "But I sense there is something up with you and Troy" said Taylor.**

"Well I have begun to have these feelings for him… Everytime he touches me I blush and my heart starts pounding and it feels like there is a million butterflies in my stomach all flying" said Gabriella then she sighed.

"**Gabriella it sounds to me like your in love with him" said Taylor on the other side of the phone she was happy dancing.**

"I know Tay, That's what I was afraid of, I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it though" she said

"**Well if it helps sweetie from what my charming boyfriend tells me, Troy feels the exact same way as you do" Taylor said in her motherly tone**

"Well it's Christmas tomorrow so I will take it from there and there's always New Year's Eve" said Gabriella who had suddenly perked up a little.

"**Go for it girl!" exclaimed Taylor**

"Ok I will, well I gotta go now I can see Troy waiting for me" Gabriella said

"**Bye Gabs. But remember to keep me updated" said Taylor**

"I promise I will. Speak to you soon Tay" Gabriella said

And with that they hung up and Gabriella went to meet Troy at the fountain.

**Lucy, Jack and Maria's POV**

"**Ok well I think our plan is working" said Lucy who was sitting in Starbuck's with the other two grown up's.**

"_**I think it is too" said**__** Maria "Have you seen the way the look at each other?"**_

"Yeh, they have that little sparkle in their eye when they look at each other" said Jack

"**Ok well how long do you think it takes them to realise they love each other and they get together?" asked Lucy**

"I bet New Year's Eve is when they realise they like each other and they get together when the fireworks go off" said Jack

"_**I say they realise on Christmas Day and they get together on New Year's Eve" said Maria**_

"**I agree with Maria" said Lucy. **

With that they all bet $5 each and whoever won got the money.

Just after they placed their bets Gabriella and Troy entered Starbuck's placed their orders and sat next to their parents. They sat in Starbuck's for a little while then they grabbed their bags and headed back to the car to head to Central Park.

It was 3.15pm when they reached Central Park. They walked around taken in the sight of the tall, extravagant, nicely decorated Christmas tree that stood in front of them. They took photos in front of the tree. One's with Troy and Gabriella, ones with the adults then they asked a passer-by to take a group photo of them. Once all the photos were taken they walked around the park for a bit. Then they discovered the park had an ice rink and Troy and Gabriella decided to have a shot whilst the adult's stood and watched them and took photos of them on the ice. The time flew by and before they knew it, It was 4.45pm. They were starting to get hungry by this point so they decided to head for dinner. Near by Central Park was a Planet Hollywood restaurant so they decided to grab a bite to eat there. After they ordered their drinks and meals they started discussing Christmas Day.

"_We have decided that the presents that you will receive will be put under the tree in Jack and Lucy's room as they have the most space" said Maria_

"_**That's fine" said Troy**_

"**What are we doing for dinner?" asked Gabriella**

"Well Troy's grandparent's being my mum and dad live not to far from the lodge and they invited us all to have dinner there" said Lucy

"**I haven't seen them since I was 14. I can't wait to see them again" said Gabriella**

Gabriella loved Troy's grandparent's. They treated her like she was their own granddaughter and they always made one of the best Christmas dinner she had ever tasted. As she had been to Troy's grandparent's one Christmas when she was 12. They all finished there meals, paid the bill and headed to the Grand Theatre to see Hairspray.

"You can't stop the beat! ever since this whole world began a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man, so I'm gonna shake and shimmy the best that I can today, cause you can't stop the beat. You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky you can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why, if you try to hold me I'm gonna spit in your eye and say You can't stop the beat"

With that last verse of You Can't Stop The Beat the curtains closed and the show ended. It has been a tiring day for everyone they walked back to the car and the journey back to the lodge was the quietest ever as everyone had fell asleep well except Jack who was driving. Gabriella was lying in Troy's lap and the two of them looked very cute together. When they arrived at the lodge the two of them were still asleep so Maria took a photo of them sleeping then Lucy woke them up to tell them that they were back at the lodge. They walked through the quiet lobby and all headed to their rooms. Gabriella changed into her pyjama's and went through to Troy's room to say goodnight. They said their goodnight's and Gabriella went back through to her room to sort out Troy's Christmas present. She didn't need to wrap it as the store offered to gift wrap it for her. She put them somewhere safe climbed into the crisp cold bed sheets of the four poster bed and fell asleep straight away. Troy's locket for Gabriella had been gift wrapped in the store as well so he put her present's on the chair next to the window. He then climbed into the bed and instantly fell asleep. This was going to be one magical Christmas.

_Ok well just I would just like to apologise for not updating sooner. Been really busy with Christmas etc…Lol. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. It m__eans a lot to me knowing that everyone likes my story. I promise the Christmas day chapter and a few more chapter's should be up tomorrow night if not tomorrow night definitely on New Year's Day sometime. Hope everyone had a good Christmas. I hope Santa was good to you. He was certainly nice to me. I got an ipod nano the one that plays videos. An orange digital camera. And TWO movies with that hottie Zac Efron in them. ;) Hairspray and High School Musical 2. Lol. Anyways just like to say please review this chapter I want to know if you liked it or not._

Ciao for now. Mairead x :)


	5. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT! READ

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone:) I'm really; really sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction for ages. :( It's just my life has been pretty hectic. I do plan on finishing my Christmas Story - Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses even though it's not Christmas anymore but it is the only story I have really enjoyed writing so far. Ok well I think you deserve some sort of explanation as to why I haven't been updating my story so here goes ……

I planned on updating my story on New Year's Day but we had a family meal and that night when we were getting ready to go home my sister went into labour so we had to stay and look after my other niece. So ever since Elise has been born this year it has been BUSY BUSY BUSY! Also I am in Fast track classes at school which means I sit my exams a year early so I have had Maths Prelims. Not pleasant might I add anyways on top of that I have had RMPS (Religion) tests to study for plus I have to have 6 English Essays done for my Folio and these need to be Credit Grades (a 1 or a 2 so basically and A or a B) This is really important for my education because if I get Credit Grades on this I can go onto do Higher English when I am in my 4th year of High School and I need a Higher English to be a primary school teacher so I'm working my little socks off. I am currently working on 2 trailers for non-Christmas Fanfiction stories which should be up soon so I would be grateful for reviews on it so I can get the first chapter sorted. I PROMISE I will update soon though, whenever I have the chance like weekends and stuff. Also thanks for all the chapters that have been dedicated to me, it means a lot. Anyways hope everyone had a good New Year:)

Love Much.

Mairéad xx


	6. Chapter 4: Christmas Day! Part One

Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses

**Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses**

**Chapter 4: Christmas Day! Part One**

**Troy's POV**

After Brie went through to her room and I went to bed I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why considering it had been a pretty tiring day. I just lay in my bed listening to my ipod thinking about Gabriella. This isn't normal we are just best friends. But I feel more than that towards her now. I think I might have actually fallen in love with her. It's like if Gabriella isn't alive then there is no point in me living anymore. I want to tell her how I feel but I just can't cause I don't want to ruin our friendship. I will figure it out tomorrow or I will call Chad later and get his advice again, or maybe I could try Taylor. Yeh I think I will try Taylor she will know what to do. Just then a song came onto my ipod I felt as if I could sort of connect to it.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I really know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cause of you, made it though every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

I'm starting to get pretty tired now. I think I am going to try and get to sleep but before I do that there's something I need to do. So I climbed out of bed, knelt on the floor, closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and said:

Hi Uncle Carlos **(Gabriella's Dad), **It's Troy.I know that before you died I promised you I would look after Brie and I have. I have been there for her from the day you passed away up until this very recent day. I don't usually believe in Guardian Angels but I know that you are in heaven and somehow you can hear me. I think I am in love with your daughter. I know I'm not usually one for asking other people for help but I need a really big favour. I need you to give me a sign to let me know if Gabriella feels the same way about me because I want to tell her how I feel but at the same time I don't want to ruin our friendship. So I am asking you this one time Uncle Carlos, will you please help me.

Troy.

After I done that I climbed into my bed in hope that my prayer would be answered and a miracle would happen. What Troy didn't know was that next door Gabriella was doing the exact same thing.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't stop thinking about Troy. This is sooooo frustrating. I know that we are only best friends and that's all we will ever be but I think I might actually be in love with him. I don't know what to do. Taylor kinda helped me today but I think I need the help of someone else, another friend well he's more like a brother to me. I think I will call Chad. He should be able to help me after all he does say I am his little sister. I'm just sitting here listening to my ipod and this song has just come on and I can't help but sing along.

Many nights we pray

With no proof anyone could hear

In our heart's a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long before we knew we could

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will…

You will when you believe

Easy to despair,

When all you hear is fear and lies

Easy just to run and hide,

Too frightened to begin

But if we dare to dare

Don't wait for answers from the skies

Each of us can look inside

And hear this song within

There can be miracles, when you believe

Though hope frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will…

You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask

And it's easy to give in to your fear

But when you're blinded by your faith

Can't see your way clear through the rain

A small but still resilient voice,

Says hope is very near

(There can be miracles, when you believe)

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will…

(Now you will)

And now you will

You will when you believe

You will when you believe.

I think I will need a miracle to help me with this. Wait there is another thing I could try! Mind you, I haven't done this since I was like 14 years old and that was 3 years ago. But it was worth a shot and I was desperate for answers so I would do anything. I clambered out my bed, knelt on the floor, closed my eyes and clasped my hands together and said:

Hello daddy it's me, Ella. I haven't done this in a long time and it feels a little weird but I just wanted to talk to you. How's it going up there? I know it's been like 7 years since you died and there isn't a day goes by that I don't think of you but I don't get sad anymore because I know that's not what you would have wanted. Troy has looked after me, he's really protective and he's always there for me through the good times and the bad. But recently I have developed these feelings for him and daddy there is no other way to put it except I think I might be in love with him. I'm hoping that you understand and will be able to help me with what I am about to ask you. I was wondering if you could maybe give me a sign to let me know if Troy feels the same way because I don't want to wreck our friendship if I tell him I love him. Please help me f you can.

Love you always daddy.

After I had said my prayer I climbed back into bed after all tomorrow was going to be very exciting because it's Christmas Day.

**No-one's POV**

After Gabriella and Troy prayed to Mr Montez **(Just some info, Mr Montez died when Gabriella was 10 years old. He died from cancer. He went to college with Jack Bolton and they remained good friends until he died.) **A magical thing happened. Their prayers were answered by their guardian angel Mr Carlos Montez. First of all he paid a visit to his daughter Gabriella.

**Gabriella's Dream**

"**Hey Sweetie" my dad spoke**

"D-d-dad" I stuttered

"**Yep" he chuckled "that's me"**

"How have you been" I asked

"**It's all good thanks, anyways enough about me, what about you sweetie?" he answered**

"Everything's been good down here dad, me and mom have been good. Jack, Lucy and Troy have been good. We still have our meals at each other houses' like we used to when you were alive. Troy has looked after me since the day you passed away and I'm thankful for that." I told him.

"**Well sounds like everyone is doing good anyways we have different matters to be discussing" he said then he ****laughed.**

"Like what dad?" I asked

"**Well for starters I have to tell you that I am your guardian angel and I heard your prayer, I always knew you would love Troy. Me, your mom, Jack and Lucy could sense it ever since you's were born" he said**

"Is this you giving me the sign that I asked for?" I was certainly shocked by this point

"**Yep, now I don't have much time left but getting straight to the point. Troy loves you too darling" my dad answered.**

"H-h-how do you know that?" I stuttered

"**We****ll what if I was to tell you that a certain Mr Bolton asked me for some help on the exact same thing too, shortly before you did" he replied with a smile**

"Really?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"**Uh-huh" replied my father**

"Well I think I will just tell him how I feel. Thanks daddy" I said and I gave him a hug

"**No bother sweetheart, well my time with you is up I must go and help Lover-boy next door, remember princess I am always with you no matter where you go." He said** and he gave me a hug. With that he was gone.

**Troy's Dream**

"_Hello Troy" Uncle Carlos said._

"**Uncle Carlos? Is that you?" I asked**

"_Yes son, it is me" he answered then chuckled_

"**What are you doing here?" I asked**

"_I'm here to help you of course!" he said then he smiled_

"**Help me with what? Oh…wait… did you hear my prayer?" I said**

"_Yep, I heard your prayer. I'm here to help you because I am your guardian angel, as well as my family's I am your family's guardian angel too." He answered._

"**So can you help me then Uncle Carlos?" I said**

"_Yeh I can help you Troy" he said_

"_**So what do I do?" I asked**_

"_Well first of all you need to know that before I came here to visit you I went to see Gabriella because she also asked for my help." He said_

**I nodded as if to tell him to carry on**

"_Well she also asked for help with the same thing as you did. She loves you too Troy, but not in the brotherly/friend way. I told her you loved her too and she was slightly shocked. I know I haven't been of much help but now the two of you know you like like each other and hopefully you's will do something about it. Now I don't have much time left, but Troy I give you my blessing if you choose to ask Gabriella to be your girlfriend and if you ever need help again just __send a little message to me. I hope I have been some use to you and now I have to go son because my time here is up. So please continue to look after Ella for me it means so much to me that I can rely on you and your father to protect her. Take care Troy." Uncle Carlos said. _

They gave each other a manly hug and with that Carlos Montez was gone.

**Gabriella's POV**

Wow! I had such a weird dream last night, my father came to me and he answered my prayer. It was a miracle! I was sooooo glad he did though because he was such a great help to me. I think that tonight once we have had dinner at his grandparent's I will tell him how I feel cause I really need to get this off my chest. I jumped out of bed and pulled on my slippers and housecoat and skipped next door to wake Troy up, after all it was Christmas Day.

I saw Troy lying there in his Red b-ball shorts and a white t-shirt. Boy did he look hot! The t-shirt was quite tight therefore it should most of his chest. I could have stood there all day staring at him but I can't. I slowly made my way over to the bed.

"Troy, wake up" I said softly

"No, go away it's early" he groaned

"It's 10.30 now wake up cause we have to go get presents" I said

"Wow Brie, you slept late" he replied then he laughed

"I know, now come on Mr. I would quite like to see what Santa got me this year for being good" I said then I giggled.

"Ok Brie, give me 15 minutes to get showered and dressed then we can head to my parent's room" he said as he sat up.

"Okay" I said and I skipped back into my room

**Troy's POV**

Last night Uncle Carlos came to me in a dream and he helped me with my problem. I think tonight after dinner I will tell Brie how I feel because I can't contain my feelings for her any longer. Well now that she's woke me up I think I will go for a quick shower cause she wants to open her presents and I don't want to keep her waiting.

**No-one's POV**

After Troy came out the shower he threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tight t-shirt and a pair of black converse. He looked okay considering he was going to change later to go to his grandparent's for dinner. He grabbed his sidekick and his ipod and knocked on the door to Gabriella's room. He heard the faint reply of "come in" so he walked into her room.

Gabriella had shoved her hair up into a messy bun; she threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, **(Aww, how cute they're matching. Lol.) **A black tank top, a black cardigan and she wore her black converse too. Bedside's she would be changing later to go visit her adopted grandparent's.

"Wow" Gabriella and Troy said at the same time then they started laughing.

"We're matching" said Gabriella

"Yep, we sure are" said Troy

"Ok, well let's go I'm excited to see what Santa got us!" exclaimed Gabriella and she grabbed her phone, ipod, and the room key. She put them in her cardigan pocket then she grabbed Troy's hand and the walked to the elevator which took them to the 4th floor.

They walked along the floor until they found room 266 **(Jack and Lucy Bolton's room)**

"Do you think we should knock?" asked Gabriella

"Yeh, they could still be asleep" said Troy then he knocked on the door.

They were greeted by a very happy looking Lucy Bolton.

"Good morning you two" she said as she let them into the room.

They were lead into the living room style area where they found Jack and Maria talking and drinking coffee.

"What took you two so long?" asked Jack

"We have been up since 9.00am" said Maria

"Well Brie here slept in till 10.30" said Troy as he sat on the floor next to the tree.

"Hey it isn't my fault, I was tired" Gabriella said then she hit Troy on the chest.

Everyone just laughed.

"Ouch! That was sore Brie" Troy said pretending to be hurt

"Ok well now we have all had our fun I think it is time we opened PRESENTS!" said Lucy

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Dang it! I need to go back to our room I forgot everyone's present" Gabriella said

"Me too" said Troy

"Ok, but be quick you too we have a long day ahead of us" said Maria

With that Gabriella and Troy left to get the presents from their room. About 10 minutes later they were back in Jack and Lucy's room sitting around the Christmas Tree getting ready to open presents…

**Meanwhile, Back in Albuquerque**

"Happy Holidays Sweetie" Julian McKessie said to her daughter

"Happy Holidays Mom" said Taylor and she gave her mom a hug

"Are you ready to open presents?" asked Christian McKessie as he came into the kitchen

"Yeh, Is Tyler up yet?" asked Taylor

"Yes, he's sitting in the family room waiting to open presents" said Julie

"Ok, well lets get going don't want to keep him waiting" said Taylor then she laughed

"Taylor darling, before you open presents we have something to tell you" said Christian

"What is it?" asked a curious Taylor

"We have invited the Danforth's over for Christmas Lunch" said Julie

A wide smile spread across Taylor's face.

"Cool" she said as she walked out the kitchen.

**Back with Gabriella and Troy**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Ok so are we ready to open presents?" I asked

"Yes!" everyone replied

"Ok well I think Gabriella should open one of her presents first" said my mom

"Ok" I said

I picked a small package that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with blue snowflakes on it. I opened it very carefully and it was a box. I opened the box and in it was a set of keys. I was very confused.

"Why is there a set of keys?" I asked

"You will find out later just keep them with you" my mom said

"Ok" I said

"So Troy it's your turn now" I said and a huge smile appeared on my face

"Ok" he said and he picked the present I gave him, I was excited I couldn't wait to see his face.

"I wonder who this could be from" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Just open it already!" I exclaimed

He opened it very carefully and slowly, he must have known this would tick me off. Once he finally ripped off all the wrapping paper he looked at the contents of the package. It was his signed Lakers B-Ball shirt, and his Lakers shirt with _**BOLTON 14**_ on the back of it. His other Lakers stuff was wrapped up separately. So he didn't know he had that yet.

"Omg! Brie, you didn't have to get me 2 Laker's shirts!" exclaimed Troy

"I know but I wanted to, I'm glad you like it" she said softly and gave him a hug

"Like it is underestimating it, I LOVE it" said Troy and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, come on open the rest of your presents we're growing old here" Uncle Jack joked

Everyone laughed and then me and Troy opened the rest of our presents. It didn't take long considering we only had a few small things because the rest of our presents were at Troy's grandparents. Once we all opened our presents we sat and talked about our favourite Christmas memories. It was really nice but I felt kinda sad reminiscing over the past but I was glad that I had Troy, Uncle Jack, Auntie Lucille and my mom. Bet your wondering what Troy got me for Christmas. he he. Well he got me a gorgeous Tiffany's silver heart shaped locket with blue diamonds encrusted on it and on the back was **T+G FOREVER **I wanted to open it but Troy told me to wait until after dinner where he would give me the other part of my present then I could open the locket. Why does he use his brain when it's things like this but never in school! I will never understand his mind. Also from my mom I got an Iphone I was totally shocked when I opened it because I totally wasn't expecting it 'cause I still had my sidekick and it was in perfect condition but I think I will keep it just incase I ever need it. I also got Hairspray on dvd, a new ring that had blue diamonds in it, and the book of Romeo and Juliet but my mom said there were other things at Mr. and Mrs Bolton's (Grandparents). Uncle Jack and Auntie Lucille got me a gorgeous pair of earrings from Tiffany's they're silver with blue diamonds. **(I know a lot of blue but it's her fave colour) **I'm glad Troy really liked his present but tonight after dinner I'm giving him the other thing I bought him when we were back in Albuquerque and I think I'm going to tell him how I feel.

**Troy's POV**

I was totally shocked at what Brie got me. I absolutely love it. Especially my basketball shirt with Bolton 14 on the back of it. But they all mean so much to me. My parents got me an Iphone same as Brie, I got Transformers on dvd it's an awesome film and I got a gold ring with EHS and a wildcat on it with a red and white diamond. I have a few other presents but I won't get them till later when I go to my grandparents for dinner.

**In Albuquerque Taylor's POV**

"Taylor the Danforth's are here" Julie McKessie called up to her daughter

"Just coming mom" I called back

I took one last look in the mirror, I was wearing black skinny jeans, red ballet flats, a red top and my hair was straightened and left down. I was so excited I couldn't wait. I ran downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey everyone" I said and I gave Diane Danforth, John Danforth, Chad and his little sister Kiera a hug. We all sat down and talked about random things until my mom and Diane went to sort dinner out and Kiera, John and Dad sat and watched a basketball game. So me and Chad went for a walk to the park.

"I bet 20 they get together by New Years Eve!" exclaimed Chad

"Nope, I bet 20 they get together tonight!" I said

"Well I think Troy will ask her on New Years Eve" said Chad

"Well I still think Troy will ask her tonight" I said in a matter of fact voice

"Whatever let's just wait and see when our phones ring" said Chad as we went and sat on the things. This was going to be an eventful Christmas.

We headed back to the house for about 4 o clock and we sat down to dinner at 6.30 in between that time Kiera asked us to watch High School Musical 2. I didn't mind much as I think Corbin Bleu is hot! But Chad didn't want to so I said he wouldn't get his Christmas present later until he watched it. He did as he was told. I wonder what Troy and Gabriella are doing the now ……

**Gabriella's POV**

Its now like 3.00pm and I'm sitting in my room reading Harry Potter whilst listening to my ipod. I have just finished getting ready for dinner and I'm wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, red ballet flats, a black vest top and a cherry red cardigan. My hair has been left to dry into it's natural curls and my make up is very light, only a small amount of eyeliner and some cherry flavoured lip gloss. I think I look ok. Now all I'm waiting on is Troy to finish getting ready. I am really excited I get to Grandma and Grandpa Bolton again! I haven't seen them in 3 years; I love them like they are my own grandparents. I wish Troy would hurry up and I have nearly finished Harry Potter, I am near the end where they are having a big fight at Hogwarts against Voldemort. Oh gosh now I'm sitting crying. I look a right state. To make matters worse Troy has just came into my room.

"Brie, why are you crying?" Troy asked

"I'm crying at Harry Potter" I mumbled

"Why? It's only a book Brie" said Troy and he sat down and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his strong, well toned arms around me.

"It's so sad though cause Ron's Brother Fred has died and Lupin and Tonks have died which means there child is an orphan" I said

"Aw Brie it's ok, I bet he will looked after by a very nice family, now come on go fix your make up and lets go and see Grandma and Grandpa Bolton. I did as I was told, I fixed my make up then we headed out into the snow to meet our parents.

"Took you long enough" commented Uncle Jack

"Yeh we like to take our time" I said

We all climbed into the car and got prepared to make our journey to the Bolton's **(in a previous chapter I said it was Lucille's parents they were visiting I meant Jack's sorry) **

I plugged my self into my ipod and I started humming along to it. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Brieeeeee…….. I'm bored" moaned Troy

"Dura suerte" I said (I think that's what tough luck in Spanish is. Sorry if I translated wrong)

"Dejar de hablar en español" whined Troy. (Stop talking in Spanish. Sorry again if I translated wrong)

I knew I should never have taught him Spanish.

"Fine I will speak in English" I said

"Good, so have you opened your Iphone yet?" he asked

"Yeh, actually I have it with me" I said as I searched through my bag to find it.

"Ah ha, here it's here" I said taking the Iphone out its pouch and switching it on.

"I have mine too!" said Troy

For the rest of the journey both teenagers sat playing with their Iphone's and figuring out how to work them.

"Right guys everyone out, we're here" said my mom

**Troy's POV**

"Hey Grandma" I said as I entered the familiar house that smelt like sugar cookies and Christmas dinner.

"Troy sweetie! Come here and give your old Grandma a hug" Eleanor said as she embraced her grandson in a hug.

"Mom, put the boy down" said dad as he walked into the warm house.

"You know son, your still old enough for a slap" joked Grandma

"Aw I love you too mom" said dad and he gave grandma a hug.

**Gabriella's POV**

As I walked through the door the familiar smell hit me. It was the smell of Grandma Bolton's homemade baking. It smelt awesome! I hadn't seen her since I was like 10, wow that was 6 years ago. I think Grandma Bolton has just seen me.

"Gabriella sweetheart! My how you've grown," said Grandma

"Hi Mrs Bolton," I said and I gave her a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Grandma," she said

"Ok grandma," I giggled

"Let's go, you can help me make sugar cookies and brownies," said Grandma and she lead me into the kitchen.

Tonight was going to be a fun night ……

**An: **Ok guys, this was just kinda a filler chapter. Action will begin in Christmas Day Part 2. Ok now I'm about to ask a huge favour but I need my brilliant reader's of this story to start reading my other ones cause they're not doing so good. You also need to review them so I know what you think of them. Now I'm not usually one for making threats but after this story is published I might cancel my Fanfiction account cause it seems my stories are going downhill. So please, please, please, please read my other stories and review. Thanks guys. Peace out. :D x


End file.
